


Ch.6

by OasisLake76



Series: Chat fic [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: BUT IM BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, Don’t worry, FOR MY CHAT FIC, Gen, Have A Little Angst, It Gets Better, TRYING TO DO THIS LITTLE ONE SHOT CHAPTER SHIT, as a little treat, do you fear me yet God?, ha, hhhh, my boi is CRYING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: Ash could still taste the shampoo in his mouth. It honestly still felt like he had the actual liquid inside and pressing against his tongue. His eyes flared down at his phone, watching as his friends call him out.(In other news I’m back on this bullshit)
Relationships: Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Chat fic [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512587
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Ch.6

**Author's Note:**

> ITS SO SMALL AND IM SORRY!!!! I wanted to make it longer... but inspiration was just not coming to me.

Ash could still taste the shampoo in his mouth. It honestly still felt like he had the actual liquid inside and pressing against his tongue. His eyes flared down at his phone, watching as his friends call him out. 

The Orange Isles Champion has half a mind to chuck his phone onto the couch in the living room and go back outside. But it’s four in the morning, he’s tired and Ash is absolutely certain that he’s ruined the one good human father relationship he ever had. Don’t get Ash wrong! He loves Lugia, Ash just wished… he had a more human father to look up to. 

Groaning, Ash sunk into the couch in the living room, eyeing his phone that was lighting up from all the incoming texts before looking away once more. 

“I can’t do this,” he said as he reached for his phone again. Ash could  _ feel  _ Trip laughing at him and it made the bile in his throat swirl. Oh how the stupid fucking fall. 

“I can’t do this,” Ash mutters as he opens the new chat Gary made, “I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I can’t do this-“ he muttered is mantra all the way through the conversation with Gary. It picked up speed as he tried not try cry as Ash texted just how  _ good  _ Professor Kukui was to Ash in these short months he’s been in Alola. Something Ash just  _ ruined  _ this night by accidentally  _ eating shampoo.  _

Ash should have  _ never  _ gone onto the chat tonight to call himself out. He originally thought it was something funny and his friends could get an ice laugh out of it. He wasn’t expecting it to have gotten that far and had totally forgotten that Professor Kukui was in the chat as well, and now his teacher must  _ surely  _ think Ash is nothing but an incomplete dimwit of a kid!  _ Ooh, _ how is Ash going to get through with this? 

“I can’t do this, I can’t do this,  _ I can’t do this!” _ Aah didn’t notice the tears finally falling from his eyes. Making the screen blurry and Professor Kukui’s chat name unable to read. Ash had really fucked up this time. 


End file.
